Digimon: The Ascension of Titanmon
by Icegaze-Of-ThunderClan
Summary: Set during the 02 season-slight AU. After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the 02 Digidestined are faced with a new crisis, and they'll need all the help they can get. With the news of a new digidestined, and their mysterious, powerful digimon partner, the Digidestined must band together with the help of their partners to find this new Chosen Child, and save the Digital World!


**Hi everyone! If you couldn't tell by my name, I'm typically a writer for the warriors fandom. But, I always loved Digimon as a kid, and I've been wanting to post a story for that fandom for a while. So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter (of many :)) of _The Ascension of Titanmon!_ **

**Please no flames, but reviews are greatly appreciated; I REALLY want to know what you all think of the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon, but I DO own Emma, Ross, Tragomon, and all of Tragomon's digivolutions!**

 **Chapter One: The Creation**

 _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-THWACK!_

I swiped at the alarm on my side table tiredly, connecting my flying fist with the snooze button; the force sent it crashing to the ground. I jerked up from my pillow in shock at the loud sound, praying it didn't wake my younger brother, Ross. Glancing at its new position from the floor, my eyes widened once I realized I only had thirty minutes to get ready, meet up with my friends, and get to school.

I scrambled out of bed, quickly threw on my normal outfit, which consisted of a fitted blue t-shirt, navy leggings, and navy sneakers, and raced downstairs. My mom smiled at me, handing me a bowl of cereal and ushering me into my seat at the table. Since I was so short on time, I scarfed down my cereal in three gulps before grabbing my backpack and racing out the door.

I sprinted down the street, cutting through the alley next to our apartment as a shortcut to get to my friend group's meeting spot in the park next to school. As I slowed to a walk, I saw my friends already gathered by the fence, so I hurried over to meet them.

"Hey, guys!" I called enthusiastically, and five heads turned to me with wide smiles

My group is made up of two other girls and three guys. Yolei and Kari have been my best girl friends since we were little, and the boys, TK and Cody, have been friends with us for a while, too. But, my best friend is Davis; he's a stubborn, courageous, loyal friends who's always looked out for me, and the rest of our group.

We all hugged and greeted each other eagerly, easily slipping back into our old rhythm. From a distance, the bell rang to signal we had ten minutes until first class began, startling us out of our conversations. As we headed out of the park and up the walkway to the school doors, I managed to catch a snippet of a discussion between Kari and TK; both friends were arguing quietly.

"We can't tell them, Kari! Anyway, we haven't seen or heard from them since we defeated MaloMyotismon, so there's no point looking for trouble now!" TK was saying forcibly, clearly trying to get Kari to see his reasoning.

She huffed and turned from him abruptly, clearly signifying the end of their argument. I followed them blindly into the hallway as we headed for our classroom in the eighth-grade wing, too lost in what I'd heard them speaking about. _What did TK mean when he referred to 'them'? What's he doing talking about Digimon, especially MaloMyotismon? They aren't real, right?_

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed we'd arrived at our assigned classroom, so I accidentally bumped into Yolei, sending her stumbling through our classroom doorway and almost crashing into our teacher, Ms. Arimoto. I mumbled a quick apology to her as I hurried down the aisle to claim a seat next to Davis and Kari. TK sat next to her, and Cody and Yolei sat directly behind us.

"Alright, class. Please put away your things and get out some paper and pencils; we are going to have an impromptu art class today because it's the first day, and I thought this would be a fun and creative assignment!"

I shared a grin with Davis; we both loved to draw! I pulled out my special sketchpad and my new set of colored pencils and set to work. As I flipped through the pages of my old sketches, my mind wandered back to the conversation between Kari and TK. _Wouldn't it be cool to have a digimon of my own? If they were real, that is…_ I shook my head at my imaginative mind, trying to get the disappointing thoughts out of my head so I could concentrate on drawing. I glanced over at Davis to see him drawing a soccer ball and a goal net. Rolling my eyes, I shifted my attention over to Kari's desk, and I was shocked at what I saw.

She was carefully drawing a very realistic Gatomon, a champion-level digimon that I had a card of from the playing-card game at home. I watched as she drew its evolutionary line behind it with very clear detail. I must've been caught staring as she turned to look at me curiously. I quickly tore my gaze away, glancing back at my blank sheet of sketchbook paper. I really wanted to ask her about her drawing—the earlier argument she'd had with TK, along with her new, yet incredibly detailed, drawing, made me confused and suspicious.

I tapped her on the shoulder, keeping my eyes trained briefly to ensure our teacher wasn't looking. Kari looked at me in confusion, "What is it, Emma?", she whispered.

I looked down her drawing once more, steeling myself against my prickling doubt and suspicion, "What is the creature you were drawing?" I asked, deciding it was better to play dumb than give insight that I knew exactly what she'd been drawing.

Her eyes widened slightly, flicking back down to her drawing, and then for some reason over to TK's, who was busily drawing some sort of eight-winged angel that reminded my of another digimon card I had, Angemon. I hadn't realized TK had been listening to our discussion as he and Kari shared a strange look. TK shook his head slowly, and Kari gave a small nod before turning back to me with a fake smile.

"Oh, this? It's just some digimon from a card my brother has; it's no big deal, I just really liked it because, um...I liked cats so much, and this, erm, digimon kinda looks like one, you know?" she rambled, looking at me with wide, pleading eyes, inwardly begging me to believe her and drop the topic; I saw TK peering at us, an anxious look pulling at his face.

I smiled at her strangely, nodding my head as if I accepted her answer. "Cool," was all I gave her before I turned back to my sketchpad to start my own drawing, but not before catching another secret look pass between TK and Kari. _What's going on with them? What could they be hiding? And how does their argument, that drawing, and these looks they have add up?_

I pulled my sketchbook closer to me, selected a pure blue pencil, and set to work creating my ideal digimon partner. I drew with precise detail, not wanting to mess up what my brain had been fantasizing for a long time about. I completely zoned out the students around me, letting myself get lost in my art; this is what drawing did to me, and I relished in the sanctuary and tranquility it brings me. I continued to draw my made-up partner until the bell rang to signal lunch. I barely noticed the classroom rapidly emptying around me as I continued to draw, not wanting to stop and forget what my goal was and what I wanted to end with. Finally, after several attempts to shoo me out, my teacher walked over to me, casting a dark shadow over my desk and blocking the light that I needed to finish drawing. I glanced up, smiling weakly at my glaring teacher, who was pointing at the clock; lunch was halfway over, and I was clearly taking up her personal time.

"Sorry, Ms. Arimoto. I'm finished now, so I'll get out of your way." I said, grabbing my lunch from my bag as I slid my sketchbook closer to me to inspect my work on my way to lunch.

My finished drawing was easily the best and most detailed drawing I'd ever created, and I beamed with inner pride as I inspected my masterpiece. I'd drawn a pure blue dinosaur-dragon hybrid with a white underbelly, a long tail, three navy Godzilla-style spikes adorning its back, three white foreclaws and hindclaws, two long canines poking out from its top jaw, large batwing ears, and two blue reptilian eyes. After all the times I'd tried to draw my very own digimon, it had never come out just right. But this time, I'd succeeded and had never felt more accomplished. Giving it one more once-over, I flipped the sketchpad shut, hurrying down the corridor towards the cafeteria to eat with my friends.

When I arrived to our usual table near the back, I was delighted to find that Davis had saved me a seat in between him and TK; Kari, Yolei, and Cody all sat across from us. I slid into the seat, eager to share my finished drawing with the group, but all thoughts of sharing vanished as I was swept into their ongoing argument.

"Guys, we can't just avoid what happened to us last time. It could easily happen again, and our partners aren't here to protect us this time!" Davis said, and TK nodded in agreement. Yolei just looked bored by the conversation, and Cody and Kari looked decidedly angry by what the two boys were saying. I was even more confused now— _did the earlier argument between Kari and TK somehow involve the rest of the group, and if so, how did I not realize it sooner?_

I was drawn from my thoughts to hear Kari whispering to Yolei and Cody worriedly, occasionally glancing at me with narrowed eyes. I turned away from them abruptly to discuss my suspicions with Davis, but was shocked to find nothing but empty space where he'd been sitting not seconds before. I looked around for him, and was confused and surprised to see him talking urgently with TK across from me; they had apparently joined the conversation with the others. Anger, betrayal, sadness, and confusion flooded through me, and I grew sick at the thought that my so-called "friends" were clearly talking about me collectively right in front of me.

I grew tired and angry of the obvious lack of friendship being displayed outwardly towards me, so I grabbed my unfinished lunch and sketchbook from the table and ran out of the cafeteria, tears stinging my eyes as I tried hard to ignore their worried calls after me.

I slowed as I reached our classroom, but the bell rang for the end of lunch, and I didn't want to face my friends right now. In a sudden rash decision, I made for the computer lab a few hallways down. I threw open the door, sending it crashing forcefully into the adjacent wall as I veered a sharp left into the privacy of the individual study cubicles. Pulling out the rolling chair, I crammed myself under the desk and curled my arms around my knees, letting my face press into them as my tears began to fall.

I sobbed for a while, letting myself drown out my sorrows. When I ran out of sobs and was reduced to wretched, injured sniffles, I sighed shakily and grabbed for my sketchbook. Flipping through it, I reached the page that I'd completed earlier. The dinosaur-dragon digimon regarded me happily through sapphire-blue eyes, forever shining with emotion only a pencil and an artist like myself could conjure. I rested my hand on it, closing my eyes tightly.

"I wish you were real. It's my dream to work side by side with a digimon partner of my very own. Please, I'd give anything for you to be real and be my friend...Tragomon, if you are real, please answer my heart's cry." I prayed quietly, putting all my emotion and hope into that one request. _Tragomon, huh? Tyrannosaurus + dragon...it's absolutely perfect!_

I must've dozed off, for when I woke the bell was ringing to signal the end of the school day. I shakily rose to my feet, stretching out my cramped arms and back, sore from being hunched over for so long. I reached down for my bag and sketchbook, and as I turned it over to close it, I was shocked. The drawing of Tragomon had disappeared from the page! My signature was still at the bottom, but his drawing, and his stats that I'd messily scrawled in the margins, had somehow vanished. But before I could wonder what had happened, a loud beeping coming from my pocket drew my attention away from the mystery of my missing picture.

Cautiously, I pulled out my beeping phone from my pocket, switching it on. A weird blue screen emblazoned with an asymmetrical D for the logo illuminated my phone, and I blinked in confusion. Was my phone malfunctioning? I frantically pressed at the buttons but nothing happened. Eventually the blue screen faded, leaving on it what seemed to be an open application of a map of the city. What drew me to it, though, was the flashing white symbol blinking brightly a few blocks away; it seemed that whatever was giving off the heat signature was located in the park!

I ran out of the lab, cut through the gymnasium to save time, and sprinted towards the gleaming chain link fence. I picked up my speed, hurling myself up the fence and climbing it quickly with practiced ease. I landed lightly on my feet, and rose steadily, looking around me for the entity giving off the signature.

I pulled out my phone, and was astonished when it began to glow a brilliant white. It floated a few inches out of my hands and began to morph into something new. The light faded, and the object fell into my outstretched hands. My phone had become some sort of digital device; it had a light blue hand grip, a large rectangular screen, two black toggles, and a thick black antennae. I fumbled with the toggles, and was surprised to see the same map pop up, but this time with more heat signatures, all in different colors. The white one was still there, and a new light blue one signifyed where I was currently standing. But, in addition there was five other blinking dots, one green, one yellow, one red, one pink, and one darker blue. All the signatures were heading towards the red one; I had to get there first!

I sprinted out of the trees to a group of boulders in the center of the park; Davis had nicknamed The Davemma Rocks, after we'd discovered them one afternoon playing with our digimon cards. I swiftly ascended the rocks, jumping and climbing easily due to my lithe form. I arrived at the top, and my digital phone thing started beeping crazily; whatever the white dot was, it was here, and I was going to find it!

I rounded the first boulder cautiously, and was floored by what I saw. Curled up in a ball at the foot of the largest boulders, which created a sheltered alcove Davis and I had liked to hide away in, was none other than Tragomon! I didn't understand how it was possible that my drawing was somehow right in front of me, living and breathing. I was too overcome with emotion to notice he had risen from his spot, and was making his way over to me. I held his powerful sapphire gaze evenly as he approached; he blinked curiously, and I returned the gesture. He opened his mouth wide, showing off his set of dangerously sharp teeth, emitting a strange chuffing sound, akin to a cat's purr; he was laughing! He butted my shoulder with his large head, and I reached down and scratched behind his leathery winged ear, overjoyed to finally have Tragomon as a real digimon partner, not just a figment of my imagination.

Crouching down to eye level, I held out my hand to touch his snout. He bared his teeth slightly, and I immediately retracted my hand. He gazed above my shoulder, teeth now set in a firm snarl, cerulean eyes glittering with aggression, and his protective nature towards me.

"Tragomon, what's the matter?" I asked my new partner. He looked at me briefly before pricking his ears at the sound of a pebble falling from the boulder in front of us; Tragomon loosed a deep, vibrating growl, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I looked down at my digivice, and wasn't surprised to see the five other heat signatures basically on top of me and Tragomon; whatever was emitting them was on top of the boulder!

"Tragomon?" I whispered.

Turning his great blue head to me, I was shocked when he replied in a deep, growly voice, "What's wrong, Emma?"

Blinking away my shock, I jerked my head towards the boulder on the far side, "We've got company, bud!"

He nodded at me and narrowed his eyes playfully at me. He growled again before charging at the boulder, his raptor-like form making for his incredible speed. He leapt up high into the air, sucking in a huge gulp of air as he did so. "Arctic Blast!" he cried, before pelting the rock face with a controlled torrent of water. His accuracy proved impressive as the water beam hit the rock dead center, shattering it and sending it crumbling to the ground.

Just as I went to congratulate Tragomon on a perfect shot, I was interrupted as a series of panicked shrieks filled the air; those voices seemed familiar—too familiar. I slowly picked my way towards the dust cloud that'd been kicked up when Tragomon destroyed the rock, and as the dust settled, a great heap piled in the debris heaved and kicked, groaning and whining fitfully.

"Yolei, get your foot out of my face!" mumbled a masculine voice, and from under him, a girl and another boy spluttered as they dragged themselves from under the first boys back.

"Well, at least we got out from under Davis, right Kari?" said the second boy, now accompanied by a third shorter boy.

I stood there in shock next to Tragomon, unable to believe what I was witnessing; my friends had been the other signatures my digivice picked up, and they'd been tracking Tragomon! Prickling with fury, I stepped forward in tandem with Tragomon, fists clenched by my sides. Startled by the shadow suddenly cast over them, my friends jerked their heads up in surprise. TK, Cody, Yolei, and Kari all gaped behind me at Tragomon, who smirked at them with pointed teeth and a growly chuckle, and Davis gulped audibly before staring at my smoldering brown eyes, offering me a weak smile. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

I put my hands on my hips, and Tragomon stepped beside me and growled lowly, causing my friends to sweatdrop, "Davis Motomiya, you've got some explaining to do."


End file.
